What We Do in Our Free Time
by ArisuAmiChan
Summary: <html><head></head>When he was home alone, Ichigo always took the time to let loose and relax. Except when it was time for prom. God only knows how many things could wrong on prom night. Warnings: Mild cursing, OOCness, Ichi being a mom/dork. Takes place in the 'Strawberry Bad Boy' universe created by Mistress Penelopye.</html>


Tomoe let out a frustrated growl as she tried, once again, to pull her hair into a nice, neat bun without any help. It was a bit harder than it looked with only two hands and the pair of hair sticks she was holding on to. She quickly gave up and sat on the toilet, the seat and lid left down for that purpose.

Ichigo passed by the restroom before doing a double take. "Tomo? You need help with your hair?" he asked his daughter, who looked so pretty dressed in a pale blue, almost white, prom dress. Tomoe nodded and allowed her Chichi to walk in and gently pull her up in front of the mirror again.

Ichigo, having helped Yuzu with her hair years before for her prom, carefully styled his daughter's still damp orange hair just as Sorin came running past and both winced as the door to the shared bedroom slam shut.

Taichi stopped in the doorway, watching before speaking. "'Chi, I can't find my tie and shoes. Have you seen them?"

"You father should have them, Tai. We all agreed to let your father and myself hold on to your prom clothes, remember?"

"Right. Thanks, Chichi." And with that, Taichi ran off to find their other father, shouting his own nickname for the blue haired man. "'To-san! I need my tie and shoes!" Ichigo chuckled as he heard Grimmjow snap a reply back at him.

"Alright, Tomoe. All done." He watched as his daughter smiled in the mirror before spinning around to hug him around the waist. "Thank you, Chichi!" Ichigo smiled and patted her head.

"It's no problem, Tomo. You finish getting dressed while I deal with your brother." She nodded and practically skipped back to her room to get her shoes on and make-up done. Ichigo left the bathroom after clicking off the light and made his way to where Sorin was hiding.

"Sorin." He knocked and tried the door knob, frowning at the locked barrier. "Sorin, you either unlock this door or I'll get your father to break it down."

"Dad! I'm not going!" Ichigo blinked as he realized his second oldest son was leaning on the door to keep Grimmjow from breaking it again if the close sound of his voice was anything to go by. "Sorin, you promised to take that nice girl from your science class. You can't back out now."

"I can and I will!" There was a thump that he figured was the spiky blue haired young man banging his fist against the wall.

Taichi came up then and banged his fist on the door. "God damn it, Sorin! I have stuff in there that I need! Stop being such a baby and unlock the damn door!" Grimmjow smacked him upside the head as he passed by.

"No cursing." was all he said as he doubled back to the door to answer the ringing bell.

"That's rich, coming from you!" Ichigo snapped at his back. "Taichi, you go finish getting ready. I'll take care of your brother." He nodded and dashed off at the sound of Shinji's voice calling his name.

"Sorin...If you're nervous, then it's okay. Just be yourself."

Sorin shifted in front of the door, dressed in his tuxedo with a bow tie hanging undone around his neck. "Dad. I can't do this. I'm afraid of screwing it all up and stepping on her toes while dancing and spilling juice all over Tomoe's dress!"

"You're not going to do that. You may have a mental freak out about the whole thing, but you're not going to spill juice on your sister's dress. She'd kick your ass if you did that." Sorin chuckled at that, remembering how vicious a grudge she held when Grimmjow broke her favorite doll when they were ten. That was also when Grimmjow was teaching her how to defend herself and she gave her blue haired father a hard smack to the face that left a nice, red hand-print.

"Ichi? Where's Sorin?" Shinji asked as he found his friend sitting against the door.

"In his room, Shin. He's being a bit more than difficult."

Sorin glared at the wood, hoping his dad could feel the glare he was giving him. "I'm not being difficult!"

Shinji gave a wide grin. "Yah, ya are, Sorin. Yer acting like Ichigo."

"Shut up, Uncle Shinji! I'm not acting like Haha!" It was Ichigo's turn to glare at the wood, knowing his son was only calling him that to irritate him.

"You either unlock the door or I'll make sure to visit you at college during the holidays. And I'll share _that_ story with all your friends." Sorin paled at the words. He wouldn't would he?

"And Nnoitra and Shinji will come with us." Okay...Having Uncle Shinji and Nnoitra tag along with his father wasn't a bad idea.

Shinji giggled silently, giving Ichigo a light shove so he could speak to his surrogate nephew. "And I'll make sure to share stories of my time as a stripper for _Wank_." Sorin stood and roughly opened the door.

"You wouldn't...Would you?" Shinji gave him a large shit-eating grin. "Oh. I would, Sorin. I would."

"Brat, get the hell out of your room and go stand with your brother and sister in the living room." Ichigo and Shinji both jumped as Grimmjow spoke up from behind them. The younger son glared at his father before pushing past the blond and orange haired males to join his siblings in the living room.

"C'mon, Ichi. I wanna go gush about cute they all look." And so, Shinji left Ichigo with Grimmjow outside Taichi and Sorin's shared room.

"They grow up so fast." he said softly, leaning against Grimmjow as he wrapped an arm around his waist. It was clichéd, but it was true. It seemed like only the day before their children were running around in diapers. Grimmjow ruined the moment by snorting.

"More like they shot up like bean sprouts. Let's go. Blondie's probably already snapping photos of them." Together, they made their back into the living room, where Shinji was busy posing Sorin and Taichi on the couch.

"Don't you two do anything! I want your pictures with smiles, not scowls!" he said as Tomoe stood off to the side, giggling.

Grimmjow yanked the camera away from Shinji before he could snap the scene. "Leave my kids alone." The lithe blond rolled his eyes and took back the camera, snapping the photo of the two blue haired brothers.

"Come on, come on! Let's go already!" Tomoe said, grabbing her Papa by the wrist and dragged him to the door, snatching the keys to their equally, eighteen year old minivan from Ichigo as she passed.

"We're gonna be late! Let's go!" Both her brothers, rather reluctantly in Sorin's case, rose off the couch to join her by the door. "Later, dad. We'll call you when we're ready to be picked up." Taichi said giving his shorter father a quick hug.

"Don't do anything stupid. If you see someone do something to the drinks, don't go near them. Under no circumstances are you to do anything illegal, dangerous, and harmful to others. If you do anything reckless at all-"

"Quit worrying about them. They'll be fine on their own." Grimmjow grumbled as he took the keys from his daughter. "If they get arrested, we'll just let 'em spend the night in jail to teach them something."

Ichigo glared at him. "We're not going to let them spend the night in jail. It's dirty and unsanitary." Shinji was roaring in laughter while Tomoe was giving Grimmjow her dreaded big, blue puppy dog eyes.

"Papa, you wouldn't do that to us, would you?" Even though she said 'us,' her eyes said 'me.'

"If you get in trouble, we're not going to bail you out at all, kids." he said, shooting Taichi a very pointed look. He was trying his best not to smirk, but one side of his mouth twitched upwards. Grimmjow yanked open the door and left just as Shinji gave Ichigo a quick hug.

"If you three _do _get arrested, I'll bail you out." he said with a smile. "But only two of ya. Whoever did the most damage stays a bit longer."

"Baka." Was all that Ichigo said as he smacked Shinji on the back of his head. "Just stay out of trouble. _All_ of you. Or you'll be grounded for who knows how long."

Grimmjow stuck his head back into the room. "Will you three hurry the hell up? We're gonna be late. And I'm not in the mood to deal with a crying teenage girl as she misses and I quote 'the biggest, most important event of her life other than her wedding.' Let's move." There was a collective sigh from them and they followed Shinji and their father to the garage, waving good bye to Ichigo as they left the house.

Ichigo made his way to the window behind his lover's desk and watched as two cars pulled out of the drive way; Shinji's first followed shortly there after by their minivan. He waved, watching as Tomoe, who claimed shotgun, waved back with a large smile on her face and he winced as he watched her spin around to yell at her brothers as Grimmjow drove off.

Blessed silence was Ichigo's first thought. The second was to dance like there was no tomorrow since he hadn't ever since quitting _Wank_. Nothing like the present to get anything done. He grinned and returned to the room he shared with Grimmjow and searched the closet for one of the blue haired male's nicer dress shirts for his amusement. Next he removed his skinny jeans that Sorin had complained about on more than one occasion, changing his briefs into a more comfortable pair of boxers that were loose and hung off his hips and found a pair of tube socks laying in the sock drawer.

With a slight smirk, he set up a video of 'Old Time Rock & Roll' on the computer and slid into the kitchen just as the lyrics started up and undulated his body.

-x-x-x-x-

Grimmjow huffed out a sigh as he tried to call Ichigo's cell phone, frowning when it went to voice-mail. He glared at the object and tried the house line. There was no answer either. What the hell was he doing that didn't allow him to answer the phone?

He muttered a few choice words under his breath and yanked open the car door, ready to return home and have some fun with his little strawberry.

-x-x-x-x-

With the volume loud enough to drown out the sound of both his cell and house phone ringing, Ichigo didn't know that Grimmjow had called.

As soon as the song had ending, he grabbed his i-Pod and set about practicing an old dance he had previously done in the past. It was nice to be able to let loose like that, considering he usually had to be a mediator between his children, a 'soccer mom', a chef, and a lover, among other things. It made for a nice break from it all.

-x-x-x-x-

Grimmjow pulled into the garage, hoping Ichigo wasn't bleeding on the floor somewhere. It was a bit more than irritating when Ichigo didn't answer the phone and that tended to worry him.

He climbed out of the vehicle and locked it, digging in a pocket for the house key. He found it and unlocked the front door, stepping inside, wondering why there was music playing.

What he saw, however, was enough to make him stop in his tracks.

Ichigo, dancing in the middle of the hall as if he was working at _Wank_ again, greeted him. The orange haired male didn't see him, let alone hear the door open.

_That would be why he didn't answer the phone... _He thought, unaware of his lips curling in a smirk.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when _you_ did _this_." Ichigo jumped at the sound of his voice, blushing when he realized Grimmjow had caught him near the end of his dance.

"I-I-" he stammered, trying to think of an excuse. The older male walked over and pulled him into a hug, speaking softly.

"I think it's cute." was all he said.

Ichigo smiled and returned the embrace, thinking it was that was the last time he was going to let loose and do something like that again.

However, there would be many more moments they would have in their 'Book of Firsts.' No matter how big or small they were going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I figured my first failure for Mistress' first contest would be the best thing to submit. I've just been avoiding in actually posting this on FFN and it's about time I post it. And I know Taichi is out of character! *headdesk* But this was before we got any _actual_ information on the kids, but yeah. Maybe I'll do better next time. *knows that's a lie*


End file.
